Our Hero
by Devils chic
Summary: It was a battle to end all battles and one monk just had to die R&R REPOSTED


**A/N **i wrote this while having a writers block for back to brazil

**Disclaimer:** Xiaolin showdown and all related charaters belong to Christy Hui and WB

* * *

It was the battle to end all battles, but they didn't now that not yet. The xiaolin monks were fighting Chase and Wuya they didn't know one of their beloved friends were going to die a painful death that day 

_There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away  
_

The monks got on Dojo to leave but Chase started to make a fire ball to send at them. Raimundo got off ignoring the warnings from his friends.

"Its better one of us dies than all of us" sighing he went up to Chase and held back his fireball with his wind

"Spirit of the world wind"

"Rai come" Screamed Kimiko

"Leave let me die the way I'm supposed to" he shouted wiping a tear his eye.

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth _

_That a hero lies in you  
_

Chases fire ball and Raimundo's wind clashed reflecting the power back at them. Chase and Wuya fell as for Raimundo he skidded across the floor; Dojo flew to him and picked him up into his hands and sighed.

"He's dead!" Kimiko burst into tears,

"You said you'll never leave me"

_It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear  
_

Back at the temple they held a funeral for him, even his dad was there. Everyone took turns saying their goodbyes

"You were all I had after your mum died and now I have no one, you rid the world of evil, you were the only one with strength to carry on; you were a hero and a great son."

By this time he was in tears

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
_

"You were the one I dreamed about, I loved to see you're smiling face the lord took you away from me but in sprit I know you'll still be there goodbye Rai." By this time Kimiko was in tears too.

"Goodbye partner watch over us"

"Raimundo I'm sorry about what I've saidand doneto you I wouldn't have doneit if I knew you was going to die for us, thank you." Omi said gratefully although he looked like he was going to cry too.

_  
Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
in time  
you'll find the way _

_  
_There was a great gust of wind and Raimundo appeared in sprit.

"Can't I say goodbye too?" He asked giving one of his smirks,

"Rai!" Kimiko gasped "please don't leave me, I love you"

"I love you too but I have to go here" he said giving her his medallion, Kimiko took it and traced it with her finger and turned it on its back. It started to engrave itself it read '_always and forever'_ after that he went over to Clay and Omi,

"I'll be watching over you so don't abuse the English language too much or I'll go out of my mind" they both nodded then he went over to his dad

"Bye dad I'll say hello to mum for you"

"Right, bye son" he replied giving him a hug

"Master Fung, Dojo"

"Take care of yourself; all right" Dojo replied blowing his nose

"Goodbye young one" Master Fung said bowing and Raimundo bowed back and disappeared

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

Raimundo Antonio Pedrosa

Aged 17

4 February 1898

1898-2005

A great son

Our hero

Our saviour

And a great Xiaolin warrior


End file.
